En la niebla
by Siriela
Summary: Cuando lo único que te queda es la redención final, no existe la salvación. El espiral de desesperación y horror que te envuelve arrasa con todo, incluso con los tuyos.


En la niebla

**En la niebla**

Los ojos le pican, la mirada cansada se vuelve acuosa haciéndole imposible seguir con la lectura. Está demasiado cansado.

Pero no son sus ojos los que le impiden entender el texto que se despliega ante él, absorbiéndolo por momentos, martirizándolo en otros. Es su cabeza, la que guarda esa vocecilla burlona en algún lugar recóndito que él no consigue hallar. La escucha decir una y otra vez: _"es una tontería, no vale la pena, ríndete…ante mí"._

Parpadea con fuerza para despejar el picor de los ojos y ahuyentar a su vez esa voz que le dicta cosas incoherentes, cosas que él no _puede_ hacer… más le _gustaría_ hacerlas. Pero otra voz aún más potente y enérgica le dice que vale la pena seguir adelante, no sólo por él, sino por sus amigos que están sufriendo a su lado, por el mundo que pende sobre el abismo y al cual él tanto ama. No puede permitirse el lujo de dejarse caer, si eso sucediera, todos caerían con él.

Pero es una tarea tan pesada. Está acabando con su paciencia, con sus fuerzas, con sus ganas de vivir. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien de su vida por los demás?, ¿por qué nunca podrá vivir en paz?

Mueve la cabeza a un lado y otro, tratando de abandonar esos pensamientos de derrota. Intenta regresar a la lectura. La vela que arde tenuemente frente a él está a punto de extinguirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado ahí? Siente que han sido días, semanas enteras en las que lo único que ha hecho es leer y releer el mismo libro. Y sin embargo, dentro de la bruma que se apodera poco a poco de su cerebro, sabe que apenas esa mañana se han mudado de nuevo y que por más tediosa que fuese la lectura, no podía haberla empezado hace mucho, pues hasta ese momento no llevaba leído ni siquiera una hoja, además de no haber entendido ni la mitad.

Se reprende a sí mismo, se dice que tiene que terminar de leer esas páginas para conseguir destruir el _Horrocrux_, que tiene que esforzarse más, pues se lo debe a todos. Y sin embargo, cuando empieza a leer de nuevo, concentrándose al máximo en las palabras del libro –y en verdad su rostro denota una completa atención–, desiste casi al momento. No puede, por más que lea las mismas palabras cientos de veces, estas se evaporan al instante de su memoria como si un viento huracanado se hubiese instalado en su cabeza y derrumbara el conocimiento que _necesitaba _tener. Está perdiendo el tiempo, y su paciencia.

Y tiempo es lo que menos tiene. Mientras él está ahí, escondido como un animal apaleado, arrastrando consigo a sus dos mejores amigos –que en esos momentos duermen plácidamente, y Harry no logra comprender cómo es que Ron puede roncar de esa manera tan sinfónica con la preocupación de ser encontrados en cualquier momento–, sabiendo que sobre su cabeza pesa una enorme recompensa y sabiendo también, que sus esfuerzos no están valiendo la pena; el Mundo Mágico sufre cada día asesinatos crueles, desapariciones misteriosas, miles de matanzas contra mestizos.

Está asustado, vencido, a la merced del cansancio y la penumbra fría de la redención completa.

Reflexionar aquello, hace que por un momento luminoso unas renovadas cargas de valentía Gryffindor sacudan el cuerpo de Harry. Por unos momentos siente que él puede lograrlo, que nada es demasiado difícil como para acabar con él. Pero después de sonreír y auto convencerse de que él puede salvar su mundo, un pensamiento devastador y oscuro llega a su mente, cubriéndolo como un manto pesado, un lastre que arrastrará hasta el fin; él es el _Elegido_, el _Niño Que Vivió_, es él quien tiene que morir para que los demás vivan.

_«La vida es injusta, amigo. En un momento naces, vives feliz un rato, asesinan a tus padres frente a tus ojos y no te das cuenta, vives con alguien tan terrible como tus tíos, descubres que eres mago y que en realidad __tus padres no murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y ¡pum! Te conviertes en el Elegido. Injusta e irónica»_

Dándose por vencido, fija su mirada en algún punto indefinido del libro viejo que aún sigue abierto en la misma página. Absorto, tratando en vano de que su realidad se distorsione, cambiando su condición de prófugo por la de hombre libre _– "¡Caray, amigo, ya eres todo un hombre!"_ –, intenta transportar su mente lejos de ese páramo desolado y silencioso, tal vez debajo de la escalera en la alacena del número 4 de Private Drive. Al parecer todo le resulta mejor que esto.

Y sin que lo intente demasiado, el recuerdo rojizo de Ginny le llega a la mente. Porque la luz que de pronto invade la habitación le recuerda la luz de sus ojos y al destello de su cabello bajo el sol.

Pero ésta no es una luz cálida como la que Ginny irradia. Ni mucho menos es una luz reveladora que le muestra la respuesta a todos sus problemas, o una de esas luces celestiales que lo pudiese redimir de sus pecados –la cicatriz grabada a fuego en su frente, seguir viviendo después de aquél rayo verde–. Es un brillo tenue como el de un reflector sobre su cabeza a media luz. Una luz que le perturba y le hechiza al mismo tiempo, obligándolo a abrir los ojos después de que se cerraran automáticamente al rememorar el rostro de Ginny.

Lo que la luz que se aposenta sólo sobre él oscureciendo todo a su alrededor le muestra, es algo extraño y abrumador, que él sólo recuerda haberlo vivido en su segundo año en Hogwarts, con el maligno diario de Tom Riddle. El libro grueso y viejo que se mantiene abierto frente a él –a pesar de la tentativa de echarlo a la basura–, brilla intensamente con un resplandor blanco surgido desde su centro donde se supone sus páginas se unen con su lomo.

Alguna vez Harry había leído unas palabras de un autor mágico que explicaba los efectos que los libros pueden causar sobre las personas: _"Sobretodo los libros viejos pueden ser en extremo peligrosos, pues su contenido a veces ancestral, escrito por personas de épocas inmemorables y oscuras, esconde la visión no sólo de un mundo antiguo y poderoso, sino de las creaciones hechas por maestros que dominaban artes incomprensibles para la época en que vivimos. Libro viejo, roído, olvidado, casi en pedazos, es libro de terror indescifrable"_

Pero aunque aquél libro de Artes Oscuras en verdad es viejo y en su interior guarda grandes hechizos mortales, no parece ser ancestral ni contener un terror indescifrable –no al menos para el que lo lee con suma atención, y eso preocupa a Harry un poco–.

"_Pero el diario de Riddle tampoco era viejo y sin embargo hizo que Ginny inconscientemente petrificara a Hermione en Hogwarts, y después Tom intentó quitarle la vida a Ginny… ese sí era un libro de terror macabro, más bien"_

Y ahora Harry recuerda que el diario de Tom lo absorbió, que la luz se lo tragó y lo transportó a otra época tal vez alterna a la suya donde presenció cosas horribles. Teme que suceda lo mismo y aterrado al pensar en que cualquier momento el libro lo absorberá y verá cosas innombrables, gira su rostro rápidamente a un lado y a otro para llamar a sus amigos, pero la voz no sale por su boca. Se ha ido o se ha extinguido _–"el libro de la ha llevado",_ piensa atemorizado–.

Y todo se precipita casi en cámara lenta.

No sólo el reflector sobre su cabeza, la oscuridad a su alrededor, la falta de voz, le convence de que este no es simplemente un recuerdo tergiversado. Una cortina impenetrable de niebla se acumula a su alrededor. Muy pronto toda la tienda está inundada por esa extraña y densa niebla, como si fuese un pantano donde ni el más remoto haz de luz pudiese penetrar. Lo único que puede distinguir aún es el resplandor que sigue refulgiendo desde el corazón del libro. La confusión y el silencio que en vano trata de romper gritando sin emitir un solo sonido es tan pesada como la niebla a su alrededor.

_«__Tu sangre en mi sangre,_

_sacrificio por tu__ vida,_

_destrucción en mis pasos,_

_resurrección mortal,_

_oscuridad eterna,_

_entrega tu existencia,_

_dame tu poder…_

_tu vida…_

_ya es mía…»_

La letanía mortal se repite una y otra vez con un coro profundo y helado, rompiendo el silencio. Cada vez más alta, altera la luz que refulge del libro, aminorándola y altera a su vez el palpitar del corazón de Harry.

Y desde las tinieblas en que Harry se halla sumergido, con el terror vivo marcado en su rostro, con la desesperación de no poder escuchar más que el coro letal en el fondo de la oscura tienda, sin poder llamar a sus amigos; al fin lo ve frente a sus ojos.

Erguido, traslucido y sonriente, Lord Voldemort surge de entre la niebla con paso parsimonioso y mira a Harry largamente, inspeccionándolo.

Al principio, el pánico le impide seguir en su vano intento por gritar. Ni siquiera puede moverse. Lo único que puede hacer es observar y ser observado, y la oscuridad del fondo contrasta con la blanca piel de su enemigo, que se ha detenido a unos pasos de él, sin dejar de sonreír sardónicamente.

De pronto una furia ciega invade su cuerpo, surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su alma. El odio y la sed de venganza se entremezclan obligando a Harry a desenvainar su varita y apuntar directo al pecho de su oponente. Y lo último que piensa antes de lanzar un hechizo es que él no se defiende, que no lo ha visto sacar su varita o siquiera parpadear, que no ve terror dibujado en su rostro, sino cansancio, que está a su merced, que lo puede matar y acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

–_Aveda Kedavra._

Esta vez si escucha su propia voz inyectada de ira. Un susurro lento y decido que aunque él no lo sabe, marcará su vida para siempre.

Primero la sorpresa aparece en su rostro: ha matado a Lord Voldemort, y ha sido tan sencillo que ni siquiera lo ha disfrutado.

Después se da cuenta de que el mago más tenebroso de toda la historia yace muerto a sus pies y que fue su varita quien ha acabado con él y la euforia lo invade. Ya todo ha terminado, ahora puede vivir en paz.

La confusión se apodera de él. Es extraño pensar que Voldemort está a sus pies –muerto–, pero lo está y la oscuridad a su alrededor lo engulle lentamente. Como hubiese deseado verlo sufrir…

Al final, después de que las luces tanto del reflector divino sobre él y del libro endemoniado sobre la mesita han desaparecido y todo vuelve a la normalidad, el horror congela la sangre de Harry.

Frente a su rostro desfigurado por el pánico, yace sobre el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de profundo dolor y terror indescriptible en el rostro, el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger, muerto.


End file.
